


One

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean ruins moments, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Soul Bond, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s still Sam’s brother though and no moment was too perfect he couldn’t ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) challenge.  [](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/profile)[locknkey](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/)</lj> left me a prompt of "shot to the heart".  How that translated to au vampire/were knotting/bonded fic I have no idea.  :P

 

 

Fuck, it’s always so damn good.

There’s a reason they’re not supposed to be here, doing this.  There’s a reason their kind don’t cross paths often and most of the objections thrown at them miss the biggest point.  They can say things like incompatible bonds and insanity and full moons and blood lust all they want, but as his brother has said, it always comes back to blood in the end anyway.

Sam leans forward, catching his weight with his hands as he pressed his chest against Dean’s back.  Dean’s neck pulls up and to the side, whether in submission or need Sam doesn’t know.  He pressed his lips to it anyway, tasting the salty sweat as his cock pushes into Dean’s body.  Dean moans – there is a language right there more beautiful than that of wolves – and Sam can’t help but drag the point of his teeth against his brother’s neck.

“Come on, Sammy, do it.”

“Not yet,” he says, trying to hold out.  Once he bites Dean it’s all over and they both know it.  Dean’s been on edge for the last hour though and Sam is so damn hungry that he’s amazed either of them can form words.

“Please, Sam, I need you,” Dean begs.

It’s more than Sam can handle so he uses one hand to drag Dean’s head back sharply, finding the best spot.  Sam has a few favorites – as does Dean – and Sam finally sinks his teeth into his brother’s flesh.  Dean is howling with the flash of pain/pleasure and Sam is moaning around the mouthful of sweet blood that fills his mouth.

They were almost right when they warned him.  Vampires shouldn’t bite werewolves because their blood is addictive and the combination of taste and power is too strong to resist.  They just didn’t know that what really was addictive was the taste of his brother, so long denied him by human standards. 

He’s a fucking vampire now, turned when he’d mistaken a weekend hunt in Stanford and found himself in a nest being bitten.  Dean had been turned by a werewolf about the same time, their dad gone for that particular hunt and unaware of what had happened to his son.

Dean’s blood is unlike anything he’s ever tasted and not just because of what it does in his mouth.  He can feel it in his head, the bond between them, with every drop of blood that trickles down his throat.  He licks across Dean’s neck where the blood flows freely and Dean moans with it.  “You’d let me suck you dry, wouldn’t you Dean?  Give me every last bit of you?”

Dean tries to nod but Sam has too strong a grip on his hair for that.  He steals another mouthful of blood and begins to piston his hips in and out of Dean’s body.  Dean’s growling then and Sam swears he can feel it all the way up his cock.  He knows his time is about up because his brother means business when he’s like that and no one fucks with the Alpha.

Sam pistons in hard, not worried about bruises on his brother.  He sucks down another mouthful of blood – Jesus he can taste the alpha in him now – and he comes hard without warning.

He’s still shivering through the aftershocks of it when Dean pushes him back onto the bed and slides right into his body.  He’s already slicked up, ready for the alpha because he can never just take it.  No matter that Dean loves to get fucked the alpha in him needs to be the one to leave the last mark.  Sam doesn’t mind at all and there’s something wild about Dean when he’s fucking Sam, lips crashing together as he bends Sam in half, blood trickling down his chest from Sam’s bite mark.

Fucker teases him with it too, fucks Sam so hard and deep than he can almost get his lips to that pale skin coated in blood. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean says as he fucks into him.  It won’t be long.  Dean’s stamina is far better when the alpha isn’t in control because the alpha in him just cares about one thing.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam whimpers, because right there is one of the best things about getting fucked by the alpha.  Dean’s knot is starting to swell and Dean’s hips are doing this rolling push that drives Sam out of his damn mind.  His fingers are pressing bruises into Dean’s skin and then Dean’s there with this open wound right where Sam wants it and he’s drinking his brother’s life into his own body while Dean pumps him full of come.

Dean’s knotted inside him and Sam knows they’ll be that way for a while.  Dean will come steadily for close to fifteen minutes and Sam will lick at his wound between Dean’s nips and kisses.  Then they’ll have to walk out of the motel and face the world again.

It’s okay.  They’re used to the world being against them.  It’s always just been them.  Ever since they’d had to kill John when he found out about them and tried to take them out.

He’d been the first to warn Sam about the addiction to were blood and the need to bleed werewolves.  He’d been wrong though.  Sam would never hurt Dean.  He feels the need to say it suddenly and he grabs Dean, pulling his lips close enough to brush when he speaks.

“Let them take my head if I ever hurt you,” Sam whispers.

Dean’s eyes search his, both alpha and brother assessing him.  It shouldn’t work.  The bond between a werewolf – especially an alpha – and a vampire always induced insanity, they said.  It always induced addiction, they said. 

Dean had just smiled.  “We’re Winchesters,” he’d said.

“Fuck them,” he’d said the first time he knotted Sam.

“Fuck me,” he’d said the first time Sam bit him.

Lying in his brother’s arms Sam knows there is no place he is safer and he could see it reflected in his brother’s eyes. 

“Yeah, Sammy, I know.  Never hurt you either,” he pulls Sam’s hand to his heart and presses it there.  “Shot in the heart, baby.”

He’s still Sam’s brother though and no moment was too perfect he couldn’t ruin it.  “You know you give love a bad name, Sammy.”

Sam groans but then Dean presses his hips forward one more time, pushes his bloodied tongue between Sam’s lips, and they’re one again.

Vampire and wolf.  Winchester.  One.

 


End file.
